Bleach: The War of Memories and Rosaries
by Ichigo and Hiyori
Summary: Alrighty, if you haven't watched the movie, you'll be confused. I suck at summaries, and this one is the hardest to explain, so please just read the AN inside, it'll explain a bit more. Starts off shortly after the Shinigami exit the Senkaimon to take Senna. Warning, Ichigo may be O.C


**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BELOW**

**AN: Alright, starts off shortly after the Shinigami arrive, though I made a few changes. First off, instead of Ukitake, Byakuya comes, and instead of stealth force members, Kenpachi comes. Oh, and the 'Dark ones' won't show up just yet. Hope you enjoy, don't forget a review.**

"I will not let you take her! She's not just a weapon, but a person now, with feelings and thoughts. If you want her, you're going to have to go through me!" Ichigo yelled, stepping in front of Senna.

"Kurosaki, do you really think you can take on all of us?" Byakuya asked, gesturing to the captains that had came.

"I'll sure try my damned hardest," Ichigo said, pressing his Substitute badge to his chest, popping his soul out.

"Ichigo, do-" Senna was stopped, though, as Ichigo turned.

"No, I will not allow anything to lock you away or hurt you. I promise you this on my soul," Ichigo said, leaving a stunned Senna as he turned back to face the group.

"Very well then, Kenpachi should be enough to take care of you," Byakuya said, over estimating the 11th squad captain's abilities.

"Alright, let's fight," Kenpachi said, cracking his knuckles before drawing his blade.

"Don't expect me to hold back," Ichigo said, growling as he pulled his blade off of his back. "Bankai!" Ichigo yelled, and his cleaver-like blade compressed, his black robes now with white crosses on them.

"Oh, you really aren't holding back. Let's rock!" Kenpachi said, charging his opponent, who disappeared, reappearing behind the Captain.

"Too slow," Ichigo said, swinging Tensa Zangetsu in a vertical arc and sending a blue and black wave at the captain.

"Ho ho, you really thi- gah, that was a strong attack," Kenpachi said, having stood completely still for it, though he was shown with quite a bit of battle damage.

"If you liked that, I can't wait to show you **this!**" Ichigo said, his hollow's mask appearing. He couldn't afford to hold back against any of the officers here, especially the Captains. He disappeared in a Sonido combined with a flash-step, adding to the speed of the technique. To say that the Shinigami were surprised would be an understatement. Ichigo had just drawn a damned hollow mask for Kami's sake.

"Well, fuck," Kenpachi said, knowing that unless he could remove his limiter, this fight would be one-sided.

"Kenpachi, would you like some assistance?" Byakuya asked, stepping in in a timely matter, grunting as he brought his sword up to block for the captain.

"Wouldn't mind getting a limit release for this fight, what about you?" Kenpachi asked, receiving a nod from the 6th squad captain.

"I wouldn't mind it one bit," he said, pushing Ichigo back as both Captains jumped away. "Renji, limit release!" Byakuya yelled to his fukataichou calmly, the redhead already on the phone. While the captains held off Ichigo, Rukia looked torn. Ichigo had a point, she was a person after all, yet, if Senna was somehow kidnapped by the exiled Shinigami, it would be hell.

"I'm sorry Renji, but Ichigo is right!" Rukia yelled, making up her mind as she smashed the phone in Renji's hands. "We can't just let them take an innocent person," Rukia finished, jumping back as Toushirou swung, just barely missing.

"I can fight too, you know," Senna said, hovering mid-air in her Shinigami form.

"Rukia, do you really wish to do this?" Soi-Fon asked, preparing to intervene.

"Yes, by the look in her eye," Urahara said, appearing in his own Shinigami form above the group from Soul Society. Yoruichi wasn't too far off, preparing to face off against her former student.

"Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi, you can all release now, the barrier is formed," Tessai boomed over the fights, a dark red dome encircling them all.

"About time!" Ichigo yelled relaxing on controlling his abundant spiritual power. The force from just barely releasing a fraction of it caused everybody but Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai to gasp for breath. "You wanted your limiters off? Then fine, let's fight at full power," Ichigo said, Kenpachi giving a maniacal laugh.

"Very well then, it will be your death," Byakuya said, releasing his full power, as did Kenpachi.

"Oh, you think I've released it all, have you" Ichigo asked, letting the control over his spirit power go. The immense amount of Spiritual power surrounded the three fighters in a dome of their own.

"Mind if I join?" Chad asked, appearing out of nowhere's. He surprised the captains, though he received a quick nod from Ichigo. Chad's arm became that of the Right arm of the giant, and he charged Kenpachi, who grinned like a madman.

"Someone more my size. Show me what you have, Ryoka," Kenpachi said, engaging the teenager in battle.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Byakuya," Ichigo said, disappearing. He reappeared only a millisecond later, his sword slammed against the pink petals that had instinctively protected the captain.

"Ichigo, you will never know what it means to be 'fast'," Byakuya said, the pink petals going on the offensive, and Ichigo disappeared again, this time in between the petals and Byakuya, whose eyes widened considerably in surprise.

"Now, who said anything about me not knowing what it was like to be fast?" Ichigo said, and charged.

_Outside, the other battles_

"Yoruichi, it seems your skills haven't faltered since our last fight," Soi-Fon said, matching blow for blow with the purple haired girl. Yoruichi smiled, continuing her onslaught as Urahara fought 2 on one with Rangiku and Toushiro.

"You're good, but, I can tell by the way you're panting and the petals above you that you're nearing the end of your Bankai. Believe me, it was of none of my intentions to intervene today, but I owed Ichigo, and thus, here I am," Urahara explained, still using his Shikai to face off against his opponents.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji roared, his Zanpakuto transforming into his Bankai, knowing that his friend would be a difficult fight.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia yelled, her Zanpakuto releasing.

"Come now, Senna, sit with me," Tessai boomed, patting the ground beside himself, keeping one hand on the side of the barrier, the other resting peacefully on the ground. Senna complied, saddened that so many people would get hurt because of her.

"Why, why do they do this?" Senna asked suddenly, and Tessai smiled.

"Because of Ichigo. Rukia owes him her life, and has also become his best friend. Chad, the other teen that went to help Ichigo out, has been friends with Ichigo for a while now, and has been given the chance, inadvertently to help protect. Urahara owes Ichigo big time, and Yoruichi, well, she basically backs the whole group up, helping when it is needed," Tessai responded, smiling at all the bonds the young boy made.

"But why is Ichigo doing this for me?" Senna responded to the answer with another question.

"It's because, well in simple terms, you became one of Ichigo's friends, and he would do anything to protect his friends, even if it meant starting a war that would outnumber him in the number of enemies. When he went to Soul Society to save Rukia, it was only him and 5 others, taking on thirteen squads, along with the captains and vice captains," Tessai said, keeping up the smile on his face. Senna just went into a deep thought, still confused.

"Don't die, Ichigo," Senna whispered, saddened. Soon, a body came flying out of the blue dome that surrounded Ichigo and enemies, Tessai chuckling when he saw it was Byakuya, and no more than five minutes later did Kenpachi come flying out, both captains unconscious. The blue dome disappeared, gaining the attention of everybody, and some gasped, seeing Ichigo smiling victoriously, standing next to a winded Chad.

"Who's next?" Ichigo asked arrogantly, before falling to the ground, exhausted. The fights resumed, though Renji started to lose to the Icy attacks from Rukia, and Urahara had beaten down Rangiku, facing Toushiro, who was now in Shikai. Soi-Fon was panting, and Yoruichi was looking a bit winded as they continued their battle.

"Ichigo!" Senna yelled, jumping from her place next to Tessai. She rushed towards Ichigo, who was now being supported by Chad.

"Oh, hi Senna," Ichigo said, fatigue filling his voice. Senna smiled sadly, knowing he did this all for her, and that he was exhausted because of her.

"You win for now, but, we will win, Soul Society always does," Byakuya said, being supported by Kenpachi as they retreated, all but Rukia. They exited the real world through the Senkaimon, sending glares at everybody as the doors shut.

"Well then, we'd better prepare ourselves. Ichigo has just started an all out war," Urahara said, smiling as if it were nothing.

"Hey, I invaded Soul Society with less strength. Plus, they're attacking me in my home territory, so they may be a bit unfamiliar. They're also a bit understrength, seeing as they are missing 3 captains, and 2 others need a few days to regain strength," Ichigo concluded, surprising even Urahara. Who knew he could analyze so well.

"Ichigo, you had this planned out from the moment we showed up, didn't you?" Rukia asked, mildly impressed when she received a nod.

"Yep, I couldn't let them take Senna away, even if it meant I died for the sake of her. Before the fights started, I promised her on my soul that I wold never allow somebody to lock her up or hurt her," Ichigo said, smiling. Tessai walked up to the group, the dome around them disintegrating slowly to reveal Uryuu and Inoue.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry," Senna said, crying as she lunged forward, catching Ichigo in a hug.

"Sorry for what? You haven't done anything wrong, it's not your fault, none of it. We made our own choices to fight for you today, and I'm glad that my friends were here to back me up," Ichigo said, hugging back with one arm, the other still using Chad as a support.

"So, does this mean she's your girlfriend?" Chad asked, smiling as he did so, trying to lighten the mood. Ichigo groaned, aggravated.

'Great, somebody has been learning from old Goat-chin," Ichigo said, still wrapped in the hug.

"Chad has a point, you still haven't released her hug yet," Rukia pointed out, smiling as she found more things to tease Ichigo on.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you ok?" Inoue asked, walking towards the group with Ishida.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo said, closing his eyes as he slumped forward, being supported only by Senna now, who was quickly crushed under the teen's weight.

"A little help here!" Senna yelled, and Chad responded immediately, picking Ichigo up onto his back.

"So, you're more of Ichigo's friends?" Senna asked, curious."I'm just his rival, Orihime is his friend," Uryuu said, pushing his glasses up.

"That's hurtful, Uryuu, I thought you were my friend," Ichigo mumbled from Chad's back, causing everybody to laugh.

"C'mon, let's get Ichigo back to my shop, this way he can be treated properly," Urahara said, sheathing Benihime before walking off. The group followed soon after, Tessai carrying Ichigo's human body.

_Gotei 13, Captain's meeting_

"How did Ichigo manage to beat all of you with your limiters off?" Yamamoto yelled at the four captains, angered.

"He had help, sir, from one of his Ryoka friends and two former captains, as well as Rukia Kuchiki," Toushirou said, keeping his head low in shame.

"A Ryoka. A fucking Ryoka beat a captain? Unbelievable," Yamamoto said, turning his attention towards Kenpachi.

"He, the kid is pretty strong. After Byakuya was downed, Ichigo turned his attention to me, leaving the Ryoka to watch," Kenpachi explained.

"That is not the point. I should seriously consider kicking all of you out of your Captaincy. If it not for the fact that we are under staffed in that department, you'd all be assigned to working as instructors at the Academy!" Yamamoto yelled, slamming his staff into the ground.

"If it were not for Ichigo's will power when it comes to protecting people, I would've beaten hi-"

"No, I've heard enough. Ukitake, Shunsui, you two are coming with me. We will be taking that Rosary, whether it is dead or alive!" Yamamoto yelled, slamming his staff down once more, dismissing the rest of the captains.

"Yamamoto-sotaichou, think rationally. If four captains were beaten by Ichigo and two ex-captains, don't you think that we should be a bit more careful than running straight off into battle. Who knows, by now Ichigo's father may have regained his powers and join the fight, making that 3 ex-captains and one sotaichou level Ryoka fighting against two captains and one sotaichou. We would be heavily outnumbered, especially if Tessai were to join the fight," Ukitake tried to reason, falling on deaf ears.

"Are you doubting that our abilities would not be strong enough to face off against these... traitors?" Yamamoto asked, angered.

"Ukitake is correct in his reasonings. Ichigo is at least your level, to have beaten down 2 captains in a row. Granted I may be able to take on Urahara, but Ukitake with his sickness may have trouble facing off against another captain, no offense, old friend," Shunsui said.

"None taken. Now, if you really still want to face off, we will back you as our captain commander," Ukitake finished for his friend. Yamamoto sighed, his moment of anger finishd.

"I guess you two have valid points. We will wait a few days, enough time for the other captains to regain their strength, and then we will ALL strike in force," Yamamoto said, dismissing his two disciples.

_Urahara Shouten_

"Ichigo, you better know what you're doing," Rukia said, watching as the teenager meditated with his sword.

"I do, now don't worry. Go, relax, because if what Urahara said is true, we're all going to need our strength. If Yamamoto is really bringing every captain, then that will make this a pretty uneven fight," Ichigo said, Rukia sighing in response.

"Fine, but be careful of your hollow, Strawberry," Rukia said, walking out of the room.

_Ichigo's inner world_

"So, Zangetsu, what do you make of this situation?" Ichigo asked, watching his Zanpakuto spirit on the flag pole.

"_You, Ichigo, must be weary of both friends and foes. Not everything is as it seems," _Zangetsu spoke, opening his eyes slowly.

"Ok then, you cryptic old bastard. What exactly does that mean?" Ichigo asked, Zangetsu chuckling.

"_You will find that answer soon, now go, someone is awaiting in your room," _Zangetsu said, and Ichigo's inner world was ripped away from his vision, replaced by the sight of Senna looking at him worriedly.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked, knitting his brow into the usual scowl.

"Just checking on you, and to also say this," Senna said, leaning forward and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, for earlier." Senna walked out of the room, turning quickly to hide the blush on her face.

"What the... hell?" Ichigo asked, both surprised and confused. He stood up and followed, hoping to get an answer, only to find a Captain without a haori on. "Toushirou, why the hell are you here?" Ichigo asked, pulling his blade out and going into the defensive position.

"Relax Ichigo, he's on our side," Urahara said, and Ichigo placed Zangetsu on his back.

"What happened then? Why is he on Soul Society's side one moment and then ours the next?" Ichigo questioned, receiving a scowl from the young captain.

"Because, after earlier today, I saw that you were right, Senna is a person now. If Soul Society wants to try and harm an innocent person, then they'll just have one more soul to go through," Toushirou said, confusing Ichigo. This was out of character for the prodigy, which only brought up Zangetsu's words, putting him on edge.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo, he's been my spy in Soul Society since before he was in the Academy, that's why I decided to fight him. He made it look like he lost to me," Urahara piped up, relaxing Ichigo.

"Fine, but make one move to hurt or imprison Senna, and so help me Kami, I will kill you in the most painful way you've ever experienced," Ichigo said, the now ex-captain nodding his head in agreement.

"I promise I won't. Besides, it seems you've become infatuated with her," Toushirou said, poking at Ichigo.

"Now now, Toushirou, that's my job to pick on Ichigo," Isshin said, walking into the shop.

"Dad, what the hell?" Ichigo asked, ignoring Toushirou's comment for now.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this to ya. I'm an ex-captain," Isshin said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Ichigo looked to Urahara, finding the blonde nodding in agreement.

"Yep, he lost his powers about 20 years back, so I made him a gigai that aged," Urahara said, causing Ichigo to groan.

"Just great. What's next, Karin's a Shinigami too?" Ichigo asked, knowing he was tempting fate.

"Actually, I haven't started training," Karin said, appearing from behind Isshin.

"Nani! Nope, it's too dangerous," Ichigo said, trying to push Karin out of the shop to no success.

"Hey, you became a Shinigami, why can't I? Dad even approved of it!" Karin yelled in response, causing Ichigo to turn, finding a nodding Isshin.

"So, back to the matter at hand. Isshin, have you decided whether or not you want to help your son in this war?" Urahara asked, and Isshin turned serious again.

"Yes, I have. I have decided that I will stand by Ichigo, no matter what his decision is, especially if it involves several Captains of Soul Society," Isshin said, popping out of his gigai.

"Ah, I see you're powers have actually returned fully. This is great news, as in two days time, we will have 9 captains facing us down, with most probably no limiters," Urahara said, smiling behind his fan.

"Damn, this is going to be one hell of a fight. Oh well, we'll take care of that when the time comes. So, Toushirou, how's my old division doing?" Isshin asked, changing direction of the conversation.

"Well, after today, they'll most likely be in havoc. Before, though, we were one of the most well-oiled divisions, so to speak," Toushirou responded happily.

"That's good to hear. Ichigo, could we talk in private?" Isshin asked, excusing him and his son from the group and heading to the room Ichigo was previously meditating in.

"Dad, what's wrong now?" Ichigo asked, Isshin staring at his son with a glum look on his face.

"If, when this battle is over and I'm dead, I want you to continue protecting your sisters. You're mother's last wish to me was to give you this, which will help you further your protection," Isshin said, handing Ichigo a cross necklace.

"Wait, isn't this a -"

"Quincy cross, yes. You're mother gave up being a Quincy to hide the family from Soul Society. She knew that if she were to use the bow, Soul Society would track her down," Isshin said, growling in memory.

"Kami, this is confusing. Can I just have some time to process everything?" Ichigo asked, Isshin nodding before leaving to talk to Urahara.

"Ichigo, are you ok?" Rukia asked, seeing her friend distressed.

"Yeah, just fine," Ichigo said, giving a fake smile.

"Kurosaki-kun, what's stressing you?" Inoue asked, walking in behind Rukia.

"Nothing, everything's fine," Ichigo said, smiling.

"Stop lying, Tatsuki-chan said that when you smile like that you're even more stressed, so out with it. What's stressing you?" Orihime asked, surprising Ichigo and Rukia with her aggressiveness in the matter.

"Well, my father is an ex-captain, he just told me that in this battle he may be killed, my sister is going to start training to become a Substitue Shinigami like me, my mother was a Quincy, we have to face off against a numerous amount of Captains, as with exiled Shinigami who want Senna. Did that explain it all?!" Ichigo yelled his frustration, surprising both girls.

"Ichigo, I'm here if you ever want to talk, as is Inoue-san," Rukia said, her face saddening. Orihime nodded in agreement, her face saddening as well. Ichigo just scowled, leaving behind the fake smile.

"I'm going to find Uryuu," he said, walking past the girls.

"Ooh, Ichigo is going somewheres! I'm going to!" Senna yelled cheerfully, ignoring the young boy's protests against her going.

**AN: So, what did ya think? Good, bad, criticism? Put it in a review, please.**


End file.
